Happiness
by MissandeiGreyy
Summary: It all started at Forks High. She found happiness in the most unexpected person in the Cullen Coven


Happiness Chapter one

Have you ever asked yourself, " _Am I happy with my life as it is?"_

If you haven't, I would really recommend it, because that one simple question made me realize that I was not happy with my life as it was. That simple question led me to where I am now; perfectly happy.

It all started the day I walked into the AP Biology classroom on my first day at Forks High.

Mr Pentecost looked at the clock as I walked into the classroom. As I followed his eyes to the clock I silently cursed as I realized that is 7:50 A.M. _Fxck!_

"You're 10 minutes late Miss Swan. Not a great way to start your first day." He said to me giving me a disapproving look that made me feel like I was in primary school all over again. _Ugh_. _I'm obviously going to hate this class now_.

"I apologize Mr Pentecost" I say quietly, trying to hide my embarrassingly red face as I hand him the sheet I was given by Mrs Cope at reception to give to all of my teachers to sign. He takes the sheet quickly scribbles his signature on it and hands it back to me looking annoyed. _Definitely not a good start indeed._

As I turn around, I realize the whole class has been watching my exchange with Mr Pentecost the whole time. My cheeks flare up again and I quickly look for a place to sit; making sure not to make eye contact with anyone. I finally find one last empty chair and make my to it as quickly as I can, bowing my head to let my long, dark brown hair curtain my blushing face.

As soon as I sit, I take out my textbooks waiting for instructions from Mr Pentecost, whom I have immediately taken a dislike to. As I sit there I glance around me and finally decide to just look out the window to avoid the scrutinizing looks I'm getting from my classmates. As I shift my chair in the direction of the window, I realize I completely missed the person sitting next to me.

He was beautiful, with bronze " _I just got out of bed"_ hair and and features that looked like they were sculpted by Leornado Da Vinci himself. He didn't have one imperfection on his face, unlike the many boys I've seen today. His eyes. They were the most unique eyes I've ever seen. They looked like pure, liquid gold.

He smiled warmly at me and held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." _Wow._ His voice was so beautiful. It sounded like a beautiful melody that you could only hear from his lips.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella" I smile back attempting and failing miserably at not blushing at his ethereal beauty. I try not to wince as I shake his hand because his hand is freezing cold. I quickly pull my hand back though, because I don't want to hold on any longer than I have to due to the temperature of his hand. As I'm about to look away, I glimpse a hurt expression cross his face. _Oh great now I've made this poor guy upset! Way to make friends, Bella._

I quickly look away, blushing for about the umpteenth time today. As I look around the classroom once again; I realize that Mr Pentecost isn't going to start teaching anything any time soon. I suddenly feel annoyed because he reprimanded me about being late when he wasn't even going to teach anything. _Yeah, I definitely don't like him._

I sigh, taking out my favorite book; Wuthering Heights. I look at it. Looking carefully at the at the old, withered pages that look as delicate as tissue paper. This book has book has been with me since I was 14, when Charlie gave it to me on Christmas as gift. I refuse to get a new copy, even though I've had to fix it with the a few times when the pages tore. It was too special to replace.

"Are you going to start reading that anytime soon?" Someone said as I snapped out of my reverie, jumping a little. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." A voice that I realised could only belong to beautiful copper haired boy sitting beside me. He was looking at me curiously, like he was trying to read my mind.

"Oh, um, I was just thinking" trying to act casual, but he and I both know that I wasn't convincing.

"About what?" He asks me, his tone slightly annoyed but it's covered up by curiosity. He's looking me square in the eyes. I try not to get lost in the golden pools of his irises. He's looking at me with so much concentration that I begin to feel uncomfortable under his hard gaze. It takes me about two seconds to realise that he's leaned towards my face a bit and I swear his eyes start getting darker and darker.

I lean back. _What the hell?_ I shift my seat back, trying to put as much distance between myself and Edward, who is starting to scare me and i think he sees the fear in my eyes because when I look at him once more; I see that fleeting hurt look on his face again. His expression quickly turns into one of anger and his eyes are almost pitch black now.

"Is something wr—" I'm cut of by the annoyingly loud bell, signaling the end of first period. I close my eyes for a second and sigh, trying to keep my annoyance from showing on my face. I look to mhy right to find Edward is gone. _What the hell? Where'd he go?_

I walk in a daze as I head to the cafeteria. _What just happened back there? How was he able to leave the classroom so quickly?_ Theses two thoughts have been repeating themselves in my head ever since I left the Biology classroom. I had literally closed my eyes for two seconds. How did he just disappear like that. _No, my mind is playing games with me._ As I mull over this thought over and over again, I bump into someone who feels like is made out of concrete. I soon fall to the smooth, but still painful linoleum floor of the hallway; also managing to drop my bag and everything in it.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." A deep voice was profusely apologizing, trying to help me get my books. The voice was kind and sincere.

"No it was clearly my fault. I was thinking so hard, I didn't even see anything in front of me. Plus; I'm known for being clumsy" I said, brushing myself off, trying to calm this poor man who was now one of the many victims of my clumsiness.

When I finally had all my books back in my backpack, I looked up and my jaw dropped. I was looking into the golden eyes of the most beautiful man I've ever seen. _Wait. What? I've seen those eyes before._

They were the same rich liquid golden colour of Edward Cullen's eyes. _Weird._ I couldn't stop looking into those eyes. I was drowning in the depth and sincerity I saw in them. As I looked on, I realised there was also pain in those eyes. I felt a frown starting to form on my face and a pang of sadness unfurled itself in my chest. _What was that?_

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay Miss?" The same voice—now with a tone of concern—danced to my ears. I blushed a deep crimson as I realised I was staring at this person.

I looked down and muttered a small "No. I mean; yes I'm fine. I'm sorry it's just that..." I trailed off because I didn't know what I was saying, really. I decided to stop making a fool of myself and shut my mouth.

The man laughed. The sound was warm and comforting. He wasn't laughing at me. It was more like he was laughing with me. It brought a small smile to my face, along with a blush, unfortunately. As he threw his head back, I took this as a chance to look at him.

He had pale skin that rivaled mine, flawless skin. He was muscular; and it wasnt the _"I take steroids"_ kind of muscular. He was toned in a nice way. The well fitting black suit he was wearing was much proof of that and his golden blond hair was slicked back. His face was angular, with a jawline that could probably cut you but gentle at the same time. He had a sharp nose and a thin upper lip with a full, plump bottom lip that seemed to gentle his features a bit; but it was his eyes that completed the picture. He looked like an angel. _That sounds so cheesy._ It was true though. His eyes held so much emotion. They were kind, compassionate and sincere, but with the same hint of pain I saw earlier.

He had stopped laughing and he was simply smiling now. For some reason, it brought me happiness to be able to make this man smile; even if it was for a few seconds. I smiled back at him and said, " Well I have to go grab something to eat, before lunch is over. I'm so sorry for bumping into you Mr...?"

"Cullen. Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said, still smiling warmly. He offered me his hand to shake. "No need to apologize Miss. No harm done" I noted that he was somehow related to Edward, but I didn't see the resemblance.

I shook his hand hissed silently at the cold temperature of his hand. _What's with people and cold hands these days?_ "Isabella, or just Bella." I corrected. He was still holding my hand. I looked down at our joined hands, and felt no need to pull back like I had with done Edward. I pulled my hand back anyways, because it would be inappropriate to hold his hand for any longer.

I blushed; embarrassed and looked down and started to turn away "I better get going. I'm sorry again for bumping into you, Mr Cullen"

"Goodbye Isabella." He simply said and then turned around and walked out of the building. As I looked at my watch, I realise I have 10 minutes left of of lunch. _Great!_

I tried my hardest to run to the cafeteria without tripping or slipping on anything. I finally get there looking flushed and out of breath. I quickly join the line; and as I wait for my turn to pay for my Cappuccino Muffin, Apple and Orange Juice, I look around the Cafeteria. _Things are all the same in every high school._ I think to myself as I look over the tables; taking note of all the cliques that sat at one table either gossiping or laughing at someone from another table. I laugh to myself when I get to the front of the line and turn to pay for the food I got. As I hand over the money to the clerk; I get that weird feeling of someone staring at me. I look over my shoulder and freeze. _Oh fxcking hell!_


End file.
